Horizon Zero Dawn Wikia talk:To-do List
Glinthawk picture for front page I took some photo mode pictures- do any of these seem good enough? Bearborg (talk) 22:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC) : Those look amazing, thank you :) Heshbruwn (talk) 15:05, April 3, 2017 (UTC) : Update: Is it possible to take screenshots of the Glinthawk where it's not so zoomed in? This is because the optimal picture size is a bit of a square, and so when I tried to crop it into a squarish format, a chunk of the Glinthawk gets cut off (especially its wings). Sorry for the trouble (amazing screenshot skills though!) Heshbruwn (talk) 15:16, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright, I took some more which are zoomed out a bit. Bearborg (talk) 00:20, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) Heshbruwn (talk) 05:47, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Snapmaw I've added in the missing information but at the moment I can't transfer any of my screenshots to add the missing images. Additionally, it seems that the previous uploader of most images has a set dimension for them so I think it'd be better for them to continue for the sake of consistency. As stated in the summary box, I've left the broken links hidden to keep the article clean. Draaek the Blazing Dragon of Light 22:45, April 3, 2017 (UTC) : Article looks a lot nicer now without the red links, thanks! And yep, definitely a good idea to stick with the dimensions so certain images don't look out of place. Heshbruwn (talk) 05:54, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Concept Art Credits On some pages, concept art is included. Credits for the artists who worked on the illustrations should be added. Meyerliane (talk) 07:41, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Machine attacks I made an Excel spreadsheet with the information for all of the different Machine attacks. Just name, type, and numbers - no descriptions. If anyone is eager check off this list item, I am happy to share if it is helpful. Otherwise, I will definitely get to updating that in due time.Queenmirelurk (talk) 02:22, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :If you haven't seen it already I started some on a few of the pages like sawtooth using info from the game guide. I've just been crazy busy with work recently that I never got around to finishing them all but if other jump on that it'd be great as long as the format is kept standard. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 06:45, July 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Great, thanks for the tip. I have started using the table and filling it out (see: Broadhead, Charger). Let me know if there is anything that I am doing incorrectly. Thank you!! (ps - this is your reddit admirer, if you haven't figured that out) Queenmirelurk (talk) 03:47, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::It's awesome to see you over here as an editor. You've done amazing work! If I could take credit for you joining it'd probably be my biggest contribution to this wiki. On to work though... So for the broadhead page I added a second table for mounted combat. All except charge are standardized across the three machines. The table looks wonky compared to the other one but that's all straight from the guide. It didn't have a damage Type section I guess cause they're all melee but it could be added in there for consistency with the other chart. The trigger section wasn't named in the guide it just shows the button inputs right under the name. For consistency I called it trigger to match with trigger range and again for matching with the other table that could be moved to right in front of description. I also think there should be a footnote somewhere pointing out that these damage amounts are the base not accounting for whatever the buffs/nerfs the difficulty or corruption/overriding adds. Just haven't figured out the best way for that. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 05:44, July 3, 2017 (UTC)